Pockets of Life
by FieryFafar
Summary: Pokemon is my childhood. And this is why c:


_Pokémon is a journey_

"Now Red, choose your Pokémon wisely for it will be your most trusty and loyal partner." Professor Oak spoke calmly, lips posing a soft smile. Red glanced at the table beside the old man, mind pondering on which starter he should take. The boy lightly chewed his lower lip, feeling slightly nervous to choose the Pokémon that could change his life forever.

Well, apparently 'change' was a bit impatient. "Come on, Red! By the time you choose your Pokémon, I'm already 60." Green stood impatiently by the boy's side, tapping his foot and eyeing Red who was blatantly ignoring him.

-

_Pokémon has plot twists._

"Get out… GET OUT…!" The ghost screamed spookily, white blank eyes glaring at the human and Pokémon before it. "Get…OUT…!" It roared and snarled viciously, voice cracked and deep as if it had gargled a barrel of acid.

Red stood his ground, teeth clenching and fists forming by his sides. "Damn it…" A low curse breathed from his mouth, eyes on the floating spectre. Quickly he looked at his Charmeleon, who was shivering in fear at the presence of the ghost.

Both trainer and Pokémon could literally feel their skin prickling up to their spine as the ghost wailed, "Geeeeet ooou_uuu__**TTTT!**_"

-

_Pokémon evolves from one generation to another._

"Come on, Cyndaquil! Let's have our first step to Route 29!" Gold exclaimed happily as Cyndaquil barked in the same amount of tenacity just like his new trainer.

-

_Pokémon gives chances to all gender._

"Ohey! Looks like we arrived at Mr Pokémon's house!" Crystal declared happily as she stood before the quaint wooden cabin. Her Cyndaquil, who was happily perching on her head, barked a grateful bark, little tail wagging at the success of their very first mission.

-

_Pokémon makes new friends._

"Oh Mew!" Brendan jumped a little as he turned around, shocked to see a girl standing in his very room. Hand on his beating chest, he breathed out a low sigh. "Sorry, you startled me there."

May chuckled to see his reaction. Hand reaching out in a form of a handshake, she flashed a wide smile and cheerfully introduced, "Nice to meet ya! I'm May, your new next door neighbour!"

-

_Pokémon follows your childhood._

"Wait! Don't go in the grass alone!"

Leaf flinched as she heard a voice. Quickly she turned, only to see a familiar old man in a lab coat chasing after her. Finally, Professor Oak stopped, hands on his knees and mouth gasping for air. The young woman, on the other hand, merely stood in silence with a twinge of guilt.

Finally, he stood up properly. "Leaf, you know you shouldn't walk in the grass without a Pokémon." Professor Oak advised her, blowing a sigh that Leaf could blindly walk into the wild unprotected. Determined eyes on the quiet brunette, he flashed a smile and nodded. "You need Pokémon. Come with me!"

-

_Pokémon may vary when it comes to favourites._

"Whoah…" Her heart raced as she walked into the Distortion World. Everything was so messed up; left, right, up, and down. Time was motionless and space was futile. Though said, Hikari never lost her focus. She had a mission, and that was saving the world.

And maybe save the foolish man who was dumb enough to bring havoc to the world.

-

_Pokémon relives your childhood._

Professor Elm watched happily as Kotone twirled and skipped with her new starter in her arms. Coughing a small laugh, the man pushed the bridge of his glasses and gave a single clap. "So I assume you can help me deliver the message to Mr Pokémon?"

Her twirling stopped. Her arms kept hugging her smiling Cyndaquil, Damien. Facing the professor with the widest and sunniest smile he had ever seen, Kotone snorted an excited giggle. "You can count me in, Mr Professor!"

-

_Pokémon may have people that you tend to hate._

"Get out of my way!" Silver shoved Kotone before she even had a chance to speak. Completely ignoring the girl's scoff and her Pokémon's empty threat of a bark, Silver stomped away feeling hateful and disgusted. _Well_, he thought as he marched, _at least I don't have to see that damn girl's face again-_

"Excuse me, Silver!" He felt as if a bullet had shot right through his head. And it didn't help that her next words were, "You dropped your trainer card!"

-

_But Pokémon always have people that are loving and supporting._

"Thanks for being there for me, Mei." Hyu ruffled the petite girl's hair, deliberately doing it so that he wouldn't have to look at her face when he said it.

Even though he did that on purpose, Mei knew exactly how embarrassed he was – and she thought it was the most cutest thing in the world. "You're very welcome, Mr Qwilfish."

-

_Pokémon takes you away from reality._

Red sat silently, red eyes on the dancing flames while hands softly petting his sleeping Pikachu. The atmosphere of the night was calm and soothing. No blizzard attacked the howling moon, so it wasn't as freezing as nights before. Even so, Red felt oddly comfortable no matter what weather the mountain throws at him.

Yes. Even with all the battles and journeys he had ventured, sometimes moments like this were what Red really needed.

Mouth giving a loud yawn, he leaned against his Charizard in a more comfortable position and tipped his hat forward, covering his eyes. Mouth curving a lazy smile, he fell to sleep and dreamt happily.

-

_Pokémon strengthens bonds._

Green watched as his friend fell to a deep slumber. A gave a heavy sigh, confused on why the idiot would still stick around in this frozen hellhole.

That, and the question on why he was even visiting him and giving him food all the time.

Posing a lazy smile, Green stooped down and lightly patted Red's head. "Dumbass…" he muttered slowly, chuckling lazily to see such a funny face on him.

Well, even if Green did know the answer, he doubted it would change anything – not that he actually wanted to, of course.

-

_Pokémon has so many amazing storylines._

"You said you have a dream…" N spoke calmly, eyes fixated on the silent brunette in front of him. Her gaze was almost empty as his, yet still holding the glint of care he was ever so confused. The tall boy gave a dry chuckle, quiet amused with how a single human being could change his fate in such a short amount of time. "That dream… Make it come true!" He spoke with such certainty, yet eyes looking down on the cracked floor. Fists clenching together, he took one long breath and pursed his lips. "Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth!"

She remained quiet, but her silence was all that he needed.

He became her ideal that opened her mind. And she became his truth that opened his heart.

Chuckling once, a smile slowly formed his mouth. Anxiety bit his skin. And yet calm also eased his mind. With another breath, this time sharp and short, N faced upwards and looked straight into the aqua eyes that changed his life forever. "Farewell, White."

-

_Pokémon changes people._

"There are many different Pokémon..." he spoke, voice calm and cool like the gentle flow of the calmest of rivers. "There are Pokémon who bond with humans with such mirth, and there Pokémon who pursue the wild without relying on anyone else." Mei watched as his emerald eyes gazed at the torn logo that dangled in the throne room. She stood in front of him, quiet as a Whismur as he let the tall man speak his words.

"They have many different ways of living… That is the true freedom of Pokémon. That is what connects Pokémon to us." N spoke carefully, eyes still not meeting her gaze. His thoughts remembered to the day. His past rolled before his very eyes. Slowly he closed his eyes, blowing a slow sigh as if releasing all the burden he had held for so long.

"I will set off on another journey," he continued, voice finally showing a tone of hope. "There are still many Pokémon in this world I should talk to. And…" Finally N looked at Mei, who was patient as ever since he spoke. He looked at her eyes, which held the same determination and passion like the person he called 'friend'. Her expression was confused, no doubt, and her looks herself merely strengthened the longing he never knew he had.

His lips formed a genuine smile, revealing all that couldn't be said. "And there is also a trainer I want to tell how I feel..."

-

_In the end, Pokémon has been – and forever will be – a part of my life._

She thought carefully as the starters stood before her in a straight line. Chespin flashed a toothy grin. Fennekin gave a foxy smirk. And on the far right, Froakie curved an innocent smile.

Those Pokémon waited patiently as she made her decision. And it actually took a while for her to choose.

Because there was once a saying, "It takes one small decision to change your life."

_**END.**_


End file.
